What if
by kamiko159
Summary: A general story of who would do what if Dojo was knocked unconscious and the Xiaolin Dragons had no hope of surviving...


**What if…**

**This was inspired by the song "Live Like We're Dying" by Kris Allen this is a Xiaolin Showdown fanfic nothing special just because it was inspired by a song though this is NOT a songfic**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN, Christy Hui does**

* * *

It seemed to have been a calm day at the Xiaolin Temple; nothing was really new after Raimundo became Shoku leader evil has become quiet and the Shen Gong Wu didn't pop up as often. It's been about three weeks maybe four since the last She Gong Wu went active and the Xiaolin Group was slowly beginning to feel as though they want to go their separate ways and forget about what happened in their lives, but still they feel like family and if they leave then they couldn't live any longer. Yet they all acted like they didn't notice one another. Clay was normally off eating or if not doing that he was walking around the hills or hiking a ways up the mountain. Kimiko was constantly on her new technology from her father or something like that or she was practicing her fire moves somewhere that wouldn't get destroyed by the flames. Omi was normally with Kimiko when she was practicing in case something DID catch fire or off with Kimiko's old gamepal, she said she only gave it to him because it was old and she upgraded to something more modern. Raimundo was either practicing new moves from the master, under the grand tree asleep, or playing a comical prank on Omi due to him being an easy target but not getting mad because he didn't understand the joke.

It has been about a month now since Raimundo became leader and he suggested that since there haven't been any Shen Gong Wu that they take a small vacation but suggested that if a Wu were to activate they'd have the scroll handy to get insight on it. Master Fung agreed and let the four go on. Once they were in the sky and finally decided to see some of Australia but on their way their Dojo suggested that they make a stop in Europe since they hadn't been there that much. They all agreed and soon enough they were flying over the forests of Germany when their no-so-friendly enemy Jack Spicer arrived with a legion of bots and ordered and attack.

They all fought using their respective elemental powers but Dojo saying he could do something as well but came into contact with a robot and was knocked unconscious. While Jack was flying and gloating the warriors realized that these might be their final moments. Clay, who recently got a phone, was calling his father, Kimiko had dialed her father as well, Omi was meditating, and against what one might think of Rai he wasn't on his phone crying to his mother saying how he should have lived his life he… was saying something… sounded like a prayer, and he crossed himself.

"In the name of the father, son, and holy ghost. I'm glad I know this. Holy father, who art in heaven." Rai started.

"Raimundo partner shouldn't you be calling home!" Clay asked scared.

"Hallowed by thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven." He continued beginning to cry.

"Raimundo whatever you're doing stop and do something that will save us!" Kimiko yelled.

"Give us this d-day our daily bread, and f-forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive t-those who trespass against us." He was saying between sobs.

"Raimundo my friend we are surely to squash like insects when we hit ground!"

"And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen."

And what seemed to be the end of the warriors, their lives ending before they had even begun like magic Dojo awoke and before one could figure out the true meaning of 'grace' he caught the warriors in his hands.

"Good thing I woke up in time you guys. Or you would have ended up worse then who knows what." Dojo said allowing the four to climb onto his back again.

"I do not understand Dojo was out hot." Omi started.

"Cold Omi." Kimiko corrected.

"That too but still he was not awake but yet after Raimundo stopped his talking in quiet tone he woke up it makes no sense."

"Yeah how'd that work out Raimundo? I mean it's not like magic could have saved us." Kimiko inquired the young Brazilian.

"Well I know it's probably not luck either I say we had some salvation from the heavens." Raimundo answered.

"You alright there partner? That don't sound like you at all." Clay asked.

"Well say what if I didn't say that prayer. Then what? We would have been dead. What if I didn't ask for an extra chance we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"But what if you summoned you powers LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" Omi said.

"That wouldn't have worked I would have only been able to save two of the three of you and that person I couldn't get would probably have been Clay."

What if is the only question that went through the young dragons minds now what if Raimundo wasn't there, what if Jack hadn't showed up, what if there were at least thirty what if scenarios but they all came to the conclusion their last question is what if you were to start falling from the sky who would you say your last goodbye to?

* * *

**I know that Raimundo seems OCC here but the fact is i thought since he's Brazilian he's most likely Roman Catholic so don't critcize me at all about that because that is unlikely but possible and yeah this is my first submit so easy on the R&R thank you**


End file.
